Morgana
by WinchesterKarma67
Summary: Sisterfic! The Winchesters needed more than Mary and had more than one grateful celestial being on their side... Morgana finds out she was adopted and sets out to search for her biological family, the Winchesters. Will family come through for her or let her down once again? Set in season 12. Spoilers. M to be cautious.
1. Prologue

Expect Season 12 spoilers. First story, so be kind.

Prologue.

This was it, the judge would reveal if Ana had any legal standing.

"In the case of Lustig vs Lustig, I rule in favor of the plaintiff. Court is adjourned." The bang of the gavel echoed in her brain. She felt numb.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Lustig." Her lawyer touched her arm as he gathered his things. "Shall we discuss over lunch?" He paused. "On me, of course."

She was staring across the courtroom at her brother. "Tell me why, Jack." He ignored her and continued to pack up. "You're my brother, tell me why God damn it!" He glanced up at her as he left.

"So you hate me?"

Jack stopped next to her. "I don't hate you. You're just not my sister Morgana." The way he said it gripped her heart. The words had an icy edge to them. He'd even called her by her full name instead of Ana, removing all sense of familiarity. He'd always called her Ana since he couldn't say her name as a kid.

"Really?" She looked at him trying to hide tears and outrage. "This is how it's gonna be, Jack? Is this what you want?"

He looked at her for a moment and said, "Yeah Ana, this is how it's gonna be." He then turned his back on her and left. She stood there and watched him leave before gathering her things and walking to the bistro across the street. Her lawyer had already ordered drinks.

"I figured you could use something a bit stronger than a Coke." He nodded towards some amber liquid in her glass that came with a slice of lime.

"No thanks, it's all yours." She never drank as a rule.

"Suit yourself." He took her glass.

"So where do we go from here? What are my options?" She placed the napkin on her lap.

"Unfortunately, the wording in your parents' will inadvertently works against you. It states that all of their assets go to their children. I don't know how Jack found out you weren't his biological sister or that there was never a legal adoption, but facts are facts." He took a drink after squeezing the lime.

Ana sighed, "I didn't even know until the lawsuit. I think I know how he found out though."

"Oh?"

"Our grandfather was suffering from dementia. He died a few years ago. Before his death, Jack was taking care of him and I know our grandfather often confused him with our father. He probably thought he was speaking with my father and brought the topic up."

"I see." The lawyer paused and looked into her eyes, "I'm so sorry for your loss Ana. I know it's not all about the estate for you. First your parents, now your brother."

For once Ana really thought something stronger than coke wouldn't be so bad. "What's done is done.

"How do we move on from here?"

He sighed, "Ana, I'm sorry, there's nothing more to be done legally."

The rest of lunch passed somberly and quietly for the most part. Ana could only pick at her salad before excusing herself and thanking him for the meal. She went back to her apartment without any memory of doing so. It was a three story building built in the historic part of town that had recently become an art district. The location suited her needs and the public art usually brightened her mood.

Today, she closed her curtains and curled up in the darkness. No light could pierce the utter despair she felt in her heart.

Ana eventually fell asleep and woke up sometime during the night. She got up and turned on a small light. Feeling numb, she looked at her family photos on the wall and dresser. "Why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did this happen?" Ana sniffed. Her gaze shifted to the screen on her phone.

Her work had called. Apparently losing everything doesn't warrant a little time off. There was a brief message about returning as soon as possible that Ana barely listened to. It all translated to the same thing. You are disposable. You can are replaceable. You are non-essential.

Somehow, Ana pulled herself together for work the next day. It was all a blur. The next she knew, it was dark out and way past quitting time.

She barely registered her coworker on her way out.

"Hey!" Jessica was always nice, but Ana was hardly in the mood for conversation.

"Oh, hi Jessica. I was just leaving." Ana moved to leave again.

"Wait. It's been a long day. Sit down and I'll get you something to drink. Help yourself to my candy stash." Jessica was already moving before Ana could refuse. She waited and nibbled on a Snickers bar.

"Here." Jessica handed her a steaming cup with murky liquid that vaguely resembled hot chocolate. "Sorry. It seems that's all we have other than tea."

"It's fine. Thanks." Ana took a sip.

Jessica waited a moment before speaking. "So… I'm guessing that yesterday went rather… poorly."

Ana looked away. "That's one way to put it."

"I can't believe Jack. He's such an asshole." Ana looked stricken. "I'm sorry, I know he was your brother."

"No. You're right." Ana sighed. "I just wish I had somebody."

"Well…" Jessica spoke slowly. "What if you do have somebody?"

"What?" Ana swallowed the rest of the Snickers bar.

"Think about it. You didn't just pop into existence. What if you have somebody that regrets the past? What if you have somebody that just doesn't know about you?" Jessica placed her hand on Ana's arm.

"I thought about that. But after all this time, it seems more likely that they didn't want me." Ana sipped her "hot chocolate."

"If that's your worst case scenario, then you have nothing to lose. It may be worth looking into." Jessica did her best to comfort her friend. "Do you want me to come over tonight? We could watch Stranger Things."

"That actually sounds perfect. I need to get my mind off of things for a while." Ana genuinely smiled for the first time in a while.

MEANWHILE:

Dean and Sam pulled into the bunker. Witches. Freaking witches. And worse yet, owing Rowena a favor.

"Damn Sammy, is it just me or do you just want to sleep for about a hundred years?" Dean dropped his duffle without care.

Sam uncharacteristically plopped into a chair and ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, I feel you man."


	2. Leads

**AN: If anyone is interested, my beta disappeared. So I'm looking for someone to give my chapters a once over.**

There _was black smoke everywhere. Dean was surrounded by Amara and yet she was also standing before him. She walked up to him slowly. The wind sounded like her voice whispering. As she kissed him, two phrases echoed in his brain. "You and I are bound, Dean... You gave me what I needed. I'm going to give you what you need." Amara pulled away and as she did so, flashed of a vision filled Dean's mind. A car with two people inside. Dean watched as the car swerved on the road suddenly and fell down into a steep embankment. Another flash, the couple were obviously dead as the car radio continued to play._

 _Amara cupped his face tenderly. "This is my gift to you."_

 _Dean's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But Mom..."_

 _Amara began to vanish._

 _"Wait!" Dean shouted into the surrounding darkness._

 _"My brother was grateful as well." The surrounding whispers answered._

Dean shot up in bed suddenly. He hadn't had a dream about Amara in months. It felt... weird. Almost surreal. If one thing was clear in Dean's mind though, it was that Chuck and Amara had booked it and wouldn't be back or answering calls in the near future. Dean ran a hand over his face as he got up to make coffee.

MEANWHILE:

After connecting with her lawyer, Ana finally gained access to her parent's house after three days. It turns out that in addition to legally having a right to pick up her things that were left in the house, her lawyer worked out an arrangement so that she could search her parent's records for clues.

The last thing Jack wanted was to be in and out of court again and agreed to let her search for, "whatever she needs to get out of his hair" as long as she didn't take anything from the house that didn't belong to her…

Ana was less concerned about boxing up the remnants of her childhood than searching her parents' library. So after an hour and a half, she found herself searching through the books. She figured that anything from around the time she was born and before could hold the answer. It was easy to disregard the newer titles and sort out the older books. None of them seemed particularly remarkable, but her father in particular had a habit of writing in books as well as storing slips of paper with information.

The most Ana found was a grocery list from the early 90's, some unintelligible notes in the margins of a book about urban legends, and a few wallet sized photographs of her parents. One of the photos was of them holding her as an infant and grinning ear to ear. Ana decided that these photos wouldn't be missed. None of them included Jack and the photos of just her parents had larger duplicates hanging upstairs.

Ana moved on to the cabinets underneath the shelving. The only time she visited these cabinets was to search for board games as a child or quickly hide something as a teenager. As she expected, board games took up the majority of space in the cabinets, with old bottles of alcohol and other items she and Jack had scattered between them to hide.

Ana removed her items and decided to search the cabinets from left to right. Of course it wasn't until the last cabinet that she found something with meaning. The others contained odd receipts and random pieces of their family history. This one contained a dusty folder among other things. Inside was Ana's fake birth certificate, immunization records, and snippets from her mysterious first year of life. She added it to her things and continued her search. Ana thought it would be better to gather as many pieces of the puzzle as possible and work on putting the together away from prying eyes.

The library turned up nothing else. The only other place that could turn up something was her parents' room. Ana hadn't entered it since they passed and felt uneasy doing so. It was like trespassing on holy ground. Nothing stuck out to her. Everything was neat as always. Almost as if they were just on vacation.

Ana swallowed and searched the closet first, finding nothing. That left the nightstands and dresser as likely hiding spots. Her mother's nightstand revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Ana checked her father's nightstand and she was about to give up until her fingers brushed a slim book sitting flush with the side of the drawer.

As she thumbed through the book, she realized it was an address book. The ink had that faded look to it that indicated that these contacts were added to the book quite some time ago. Ana slid it into her back pocket. All that remained was the dresser.

Her father's drawers were on the bottom and revealed only clothes and a few keepsakes. As much as she wanted to take home just one thing from her parents, she knew that without justifying that it would help her search, Jack would not show kindness and she would most likely end up back in court. Ana knew this was the last place in the house for her to search and went through her mother's things slowly and carefully. Underneath a stack of folded blouses, Ana found a journal with a clasp. Trembling, she unclasped it and thumbed the pages, quickly searching for dates. The journal began in 1987 and seemed to trail off in the early 1990's.

"Oh my God." This could be it. This could have the information Ana was searching for. Ana slipped it into her purse and went about searching the rest of the dresser despite having a feeling that nothing else would turn up.

Ana was searching her mother's keepsake and jewelry boxes for photos or possibly letters when Jack entered the room. "Going through Mom's jewelry?"

Ana was speechless. How dare he accuse her of stealing? She hid the rage and sadness from her face. Jack took everything. He wasn't going to get anything from her ever again. Jack sauntered over and traced his fingers over a few boxes.

"I wanted to see if she saved anything." Ana didn't want to admit that she had been hoping to find a note for her. In her mind she imagined her parents writing a note just in case and explaining everything. Everything would make sense after she found that note. Only, there was no note.

Jack's fingers dipped into one of the open boxes. He suddenly paused and looked lost in thought.

"Jack?" Ana thought perhaps she had missed something.

Jack held one of their mother's bracelets in his hand and touched it almost affectionately before turning away and changing his attitude. "Mom had good tastes. Mostly." He feigned disgust at the silver charm bracelet. Ana remembered her mother wearing that bracelet every day for most of her childhood. It was almost a part of her.

Jack sniffed and looked away, "It's a piece of junk really. I doubt I could even sell it at a yard sale."

Ana felt outraged. "Jack! How—"

She was cut off. "You should keep it." Jack held the bracelet out towards her.

The unexpected gesture left her stunned.

After she took the bracelet, Jack dropped all politeness. "So are you about done snooping around in here?"

Ana sighed. "Yes Jack. I'll be leaving shortly. My lawyer will let you know if anything else comes up."

"Right." Jack left Ana alone in the room once more.

MEANWHILE:

Sam walked into the kitchen where Dean was having a beer. "Any word on Mom?"

"She's working on another case in Oklahoma." Dean took the last swig before setting the bottle down. "Some kids went missing. Mom's pretty sure that it's a rawhead."

"Let me guess, she doesn't need our help." Sam poured a glass of water.

"Bingo." Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "And we still have nothing on Lucifer or Rosemary's Baby."

"Hey, I've been thinking lately. I know she's a hunter, but has Mom been taking on a lot of hunts lately? This is the fourth one this month. She must be working more than one at a time." Sam sat down concerned.

"I was kinda thinking that too Sammy. But what are we going to do about it?" Dean let out a chuckle. It held no joy though. "That seems to be her reason for getting up in the morning."

Sam caught the sadness in his brother's voice. "Dean—"

"I'm gonna see what Cass is up to." Dean left the room.


	3. Direction

The silver charm bracelet glimmered on Ana's wrist as she laid everything out on the floor of her living room. She'd poured over the photos and clues individually for a couple days. Now she could swear she was staring at a web but just couldn't see how the different points connected.

The contacts in her father's address book were either all dead, outdated, out of service, or Ana already knew. Her mother's journal didn't turn up much. There were some photos inside from before her parents were married. Ana never knew any of her mom's family and she hadn't talked about her old friends much. One photo stuck out more than the rest. Her mother was either in her late teens or early twenties and hugging another blonde woman about the same age. The edges were worn and the photograph had been folded in half. It had been handled often. On the back there were two names and an inscription. "Vicky and Tara. Grand Junction, Colorado. First Hunt."

"Odd." Ana's remembered her mom hated guns and weapons. Even the pocket knife Ana had carried since her 16th birthday caused endless debates. Ana pulled up google maps. Grand Junction wasn't far from Delta. Her mother mentioned growing up there.

Sure enough, there was an old address in her father's book. Vicky Parker, 190 River Drive, Delta, Colorado. Ana's mother claimed that she had a falling out with her family in 1992 after her brother was born. That's around the same time the journal entries stopped. It could be a coincidence, sure. But this was what Ana had to go off of and she intended to run with it.

Ana tossed her stuff into the beat up sedan. "I've always wanted to go to Colorado." It was a two day drive on a flimsy lead. River Drive was less of a drive and more of a dirt trail in the country leading to a driveway with a sign warning trespassers that they would be shot.

"Looks like we're off to a friendly start." She stepped out of her car and walked towards the front porch to knock on the door.

An old man stepped out with a shotgun aimed at her. "I suggest you get back in that car and go back to where you came from."

"Woah! Woah!" Ana held her hands up. "I was only hoping you could help me answer some questions… Victoria Lustig, her maiden name was Parker… She used to live here I think."

"Oh yeah! What makes you think so?" The man lowered his gun slightly.

Ana indicated she was going to pull something out of her pocket, "Here, I have a photo." She held her hand out for the man to take the picture. "She was my mom."

"Well I'll be goddamned…" The man set his gun down. "How is Vicky, where is she?"

"Dead. It happened a few months ago." He passed the photo back.

"That's a shame." He took off his hat. "The name's Patrick. Yeah, Vicky used to live here till she met your daddy. Come on inside then."

Ana found herself sitting in a small living room on a beat up sofa. There were pictures covering the walls. Ana found her mother in a few.

"Vicky came to me when she was about thirteen. I raised her like a daughter after that hunt." Patrick handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Hunt? What's that got to do with anything? Mom hated knives and guns." Ana looked puzzled.

"Your momma ever talk about what happened to her family?" Patrick leaned forward.

"I just know she had a falling out with them when I was little right after my brother was born."

"Right…" Patrick took a deep breath. "Set that lemonade down. What I'm about to tell you ain't pretty." He paused. "I met your momma in the woods. I was tracking a Wendigo—it's a monster. Monsters are real, ghosts are real, demons are real. Anyway, it got to their campsite before I could stop it… Vicky was the only survivor. She didn't have anywhere else to go and the things she saw… Those things leave a mark."

Ana sat with her jaw practically on the floor. "S-so you saved her. Then what?"

"Well, I took her in. She got enrolled in school and I started training her to hunt with me. Then she met your daddy and left the life. I was happy to see her out, honestly. Hunting isn't exactly for those wanting to live a long life. I'm one of the lucky ones."

"Well, Patrick, I found out something recently. I found out I was illegally adopted. I've gone through her journal and there's no mention of it. I was hoping you might know something."

Patrick studied Ana seriously for a moment. "Jesus…" he gasped. "You look just like her…"

"My mom?"

"No! Yes, I mean look. Pull out that picture again." Ana placed the picture on the coffee table.

"Vicky was the first I took in, but far from the last." He gestured at the photos around the room. "The other girl in that photo is Tara. She got obsessed with the job, especially demons. She went a different way than your mom. She never settled down. She became a hunter through and through."

"So you're saying she's—she's my birth mother?"

"I can't tell you for sure. But I'll tell you what I know. Vicky and Tara were thick as thieves. One day, after your mom left and married your dad, I get a call. Tara is going on about some other hunter and how her life is ruined. I told her to calm down and gave her your mom's new number and address. Those two had a way of always sorting each other out. I never heard anything after that." He took a long sip of his lemonade. "But I have eyes. And as I sit across from you I see Tara's face and…" He pointed to Ana's bracelet. "I see the bracelet I gave Tara when I took her in."

"Wait. This bracelet was my mom's."

"Nope. I gave Vicky a necklace. I picked that protection bracelet out for Tara." Patrick nodded.

"Then why did she have it? She wore it for most of my childhood."

"Tara must've given it to her." Patrick leaned forward. "And Tara wouldn't have just given that away. Not without a good reason."

"You really think she could be my birth mother?"

"Anything is possible. But I'm sure enough to send you in her direction." Patrick began writing an address down. "She owns a pawn shop in Oregon. I would talk to her. If she's not your birth mother, chances are she knows where you came from."

"Thanks." Ana grabbed the piece of paper.

"And Ana… Good luck. Remember, you're welcome here anytime."

"I'll remember that." Ana shook Patrick's hand.

She took a few days to drive to Oregon. The pawn shop looked pretty average. A bell rang when Ana walked inside. "Hello?"

"How can I help you?" A thin man in his late twenties stepped out from a back room.

"I'm looking for Tara." Ana looked around the shop.

"As in Tara of Tara's Pawn Shop? I'm afraid she's not around." He frowned.

"Oh, well can you tell me when she will be in? I need to talk to her about something important."

"You must not know. Tara's dead. I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Ana gasped, "When, how?"

"Police found her dead in this shop. They're calling it a robbery gone wrong. What is it you needed to talk to her about?"

"Um… Well… I think—I think she might be my birth mother. Or she might've known who my birth mother was." Ana dug her foot into the fake Persian rug.

"I see. I'll tell you what, I kept a box of some of her stuff. It's in the office. I could let you see if there's anything helpful in there."

"That would be wonderful." She said thankfully.

"Right. Just don't get your hopes up. There isn't much." The guy disappeared into the office and returned with a box. "Take a look." He placed it on the counter.

There were a few odds and ends in the box. Mainly personal things you would expect to decorate a person's desk. Ana picked up a frame and turned it over.

"Oh my God!" Ana nearly dropped the frame. It held a picture of an older Tara hugging a girl that looked about a year old. Ana recognized herself in Tara's arms. They were even sitting in her family's kitchen. "Can I take this photo?"

"Sure. It's a picture of you so I don't see the harm."

Ana opened the frame to take out the picture. Behind the photograph, there was an envelope labeled, "Morgana."

MEANWHILE:

"Hey Cass." Dean walked into the room they gave to Castiel.

"Hello Dean." The angel looked up at the hunter wearily.

"You gave us a real scare there buddy." Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I was… most fortunate that Ramiel lost and Crowley thought to break the lance."

"You really were ready to fight off Ramiel for us." Dean furrowed his brow. "Don't you EVER do that again Cass."

"Dean, I could hardly help being stabbed—"

"No, not that. Not that that was much fun either. Don't be so willing to sacrifice yourself. I mean—" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "You're _family_ Cass. That means something here. That means something to Sam, to mom, to me. We already have these cosmic consequences looming overhead… We can't afford to lose you. Not now, not ever."

"Dean, I—"

"So no more recklessly putting yourself on the line. We clear?"

Castiel sighed. "Yeah Dean. We're clear."

"Good. Now rest up because we've got to look for Rosemary and her baby."

ANA, A FEW DAYS LATER:

Ana finally worked up the courage to open the letter a few days later in her motel room.

Morgana,

If you are reading this—though I hope you never will, I'm probably dead. Probably a demon. Those are real by the way. I'm writing so you know how sorry I am that I couldn't be your mom. I did the best I could and gave you to the best lady I know. I knew I couldn't be your mom, but I couldn't…

I think about you every day and I will love you until the day I die. If you need protection or a place to stay, Patrick Tolley is a good man. If you're looking for family, good luck. Your dad's name is John Winchester. Good luck getting him to answer the phone. Never picked up for me. I'll put his card in here with a picture.

I can't give you anything I already haven't. I promised your momma I'd stay away after a demon came for your family in 1992 because of me. Vicky is a good lady and did the best she could. If you two are fighting, do your best to forgive her. She did us both a great kindness by taking you in.

Tara

Ana sat on the bed and stared at her phone before she got herself to begin dialing.

"The number you have dialed is out of service…"

"This is John Winchester's phone. You know what to do."

Ana swallowed and hung up. That was her father's voice. There was one more number on the list.

"This is John Winchester's emergency line. If you have this number—" The message stopped. A gravely voice came from the other end. "Hello?"

Ana was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Hello?" The voice asked again.

"Uh… yes, hi. I'm looking for John Winchester?"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a few years too late."

"Too late? Who is this?"

"Name's Dean." The voice slurred. "John's dead…" Ana imagined this 'Dean' was drunk. "Dad's dead…" it was barely a whisper.

"Wait… Ok Dean, stay with me. Are you saying John was your father?"

"Duh. Where've you been? Everybody knows that."

"And he's dead…?"

"Uh, yeah! So what's up? What needs killing?"

"Nothing… I, uh—"

"NOTHING?! Then why the hell are you calling this number?!"

"Because," Ana swallowed, "I think John's my father."

There was a roar of laughter from the other end. "Sweetheart, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't have any sisters. Somebody already beat you to the half-sibling thing. Find a better angle next time."

CLICK.

He hung up on her. Ana sat staring at the screen of her phone. She had a brother. And he just hung up on her. He had denied her. Why should she start having luck with siblings now? She buried her face in her hands.

MEANWHILE:

Dean popped the cap off of another beer. Mom or not, how dare she. How dare she turn her back on her family and then claim to be a part of it. The brits literally tortured Sam. Greater good or not, Dean would NEVER let that go. So that's why he made that face.

"Who was that?" Sam walked into the war room.

"Dad's phone. Thought it was important, but just a prank call." Dean sighed.

"Huh." Sam cleared a few empties. "You might wanna slow it down there Dean."

"How could she Sammy?"

"Dean?"

"How could she just throw us away for the douchebrits?"

"I don't know Dean… I don't think she's throwing us away—I think she's just doing the best she can."

"Yeah? Well, I remember we were doing pretty alright without them. I know what they did to you Sammy. She knows what they did to you. And to go on and work with them like nothing—" Dean's voice broke, "Like nothing happened? Well, that sure as hell doesn't sound like _family_ to me!" Dean spat the word.

"I know, Dean, I'm not wild about it either." Sam ran a hand along his rib cage subconsciously. "But for the first time in my life, I have a Mom. Dean, we got our mom back. And there's not exactly a long line of people waiting to be our allies."

Dean took a long swig. "That's because they're all dead Sammy. I'm going to bed." Dean left Sam standing alone in the war room.

BACK TO MORGANA

Ana barely slept that night. The next morning she called Patrick to ask if she could stay with him for a few days. He was more than happy to have her. She spent a couple days on the road before being greeted with a hug.

"Come on in, you look like you've got a story to tell me."

"You're sure I'm not intruding…?"

"Nonsense! You're Vicky's girl. And it's been too long since I've had some young blood to help me around the house." Patrick laughed and held the door for her. "You can take Vicky's old room. It's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you." Ana brought her duffel bag inside and began hauling it up the stairs.

"Set your stuff down and have a sit with me. I want to hear all about Tara." Patrick's enthusiasm indicated that perhaps he didn't know about her death.

Ana did as she was told and sat next to the older man. "About Tara… She's—she's dead. Something about a robbery—"

"Horse shit. Tara was tough as nails. No way a robber took her out. Smart money says it was a demon. Demons were her obsession since they killed her family."

"There was a guy taking care of the shop. He kept a box of her things. I didn't hope to find much, but I found proof." Ana held up the envelope.

"What's it say?"

"Tara was my birth mother. She felt bad she couldn't take care of me. She named my biological father."

"I would've bet everything I have that she was your birth mother. I can see her in you. Tara may have been tough, but she wasn't heartless. I promise that giving you up was the hardest thing she ever did." Patrick placed his hand on Ana's.

"Thank you. It's nice to feel… wanted."

"Well of course you're wanted! Tara loved you, you're parents loved you, and I hear you have a brother—"

Ana laughed, "Brother… you mean the one that made sure that I could never be a part of his family?"

"What?"

"Jack, my _brother_ , found out that I wasn't his biological sister and that I was never legally adopted. After my parents died, he used the wording of the will to cut me out."

"He sounds like a bastard—"

"Or perhaps you mean the other brother that denied that there was any way I could be his sister and hung up on me."

"Woah, slow down there. Who's this other brother?"

"My biological dad… Tara left a few leads for me and I followed up on them. They were mostly dead ends except one number. His son, Dean, answered."

"Huh…" Patrick scratched his chin. "What did Tara say your dad's name is?"

Ana pulled out the piece of paper. "It's John something… Uh… John… Winchester."

"Damnit!" Patrick stood up. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!"

"Wha—what?"

"I cannot believe Tara was so stupid." Patrick glanced at Ana. "No offence dear."

"None taken… So, who is this guy?"

"He was a hunter. Now listen, the name "Winchester" is infamous. John died a few years back. I'm still foggy on the details of that. But before that, John was obsessed with hunting. He was looking for one demon in particular that hurt his family. His obsession made Tara's hunting look like a hobby."

He ran a hand over his face. "Now Tara was able to give you up. She did a good thing there. But John… John had two boys. He couldn't give up his obsession and he couldn't give up his sons, so he raised them to be hunters."

"But you trained my mom and Tara…"

"Yes I did. I trained your mom and Tara because that was the only road they had. Now your mom, she got out. She went and got a life. That hardly ever happens to hunters. I wanted them to have the best shot I could give them to survive in this world."

"Right… So John's sons…?"

Patrick sighed. "Sam and Dean. Word is that John wasn't too gentle with them. And it shows. They're more infamous than he ever was."

Ana arched an eyebrow. "How infamous?"

"Well, if I were to tell you I heard they died more than once from good sources, that wouldn't be the wildest story I could tell you. Heck, you're so new to this you wouldn't believe half of the stories I could tell."

"Then teach me."

"No Ana. You can still get out. You can turn around and go home. Once you're in, it's a lot harder said than done."

Ana was silent for a moment. "What good is a home without family? Teach me."

"You're sure that brother of your's won't be reasonable?"

"Jack said it himself, I'm not his sister."

Patrick paced for a few moments. "I am not going to have your blood on my hands." He stopped.

"Like it or not, you're a Winchester. Sooner or later that's gonna get out and you're going to run into Sam and Dean. That's a fact."

"So you'll help me?"

"I will help you contact them. Sam and Dean, they can decide what to do with you."

Ana laughed. "Dean pretty much called me a liar and hung up on me. I doubt they'll be taking any more of my calls anytime soon."

"We won't be calling them directly. I know of an… associate of theirs that might be extremely interested in your cause."

"Who's this associate?"

"A demon."

"What—"

"The rumor is that a demon has taken an interest in all things Winchester. Hunter friend said it was a full blown bromance." Patrick sat down. "This demon, Crowley, is the King of Hell. Literally. I will help you summon him and you will plead your case. Now I will ask you one more time if you're sure you don't want to go back home."

"I would love to go back home. But there's nothing there to go back to."

"Then remember this, Crowley is dangerous. He specializes in making deals in exchange for souls. He will be charming and charismatic. Under no circumstances are you to give him your soul for anything."

"Then why would he help me?"

"It is no small thing to have the Winchesters owe you a favor."

*End Chapter*


	4. Summon Courage

Patrick had prepared a bowl of ingredients that Ana failed to recognize. He had instructed her on how to paint and conceal a devil's trap. "Now remember, that's not just for decoration. Any demon that walks into that trap is powerless until the devil's trap is broken. It may just save your life one day." He brushed his hands against one another. "There… now there are just two more ingredients before the summoning spell." Patrick lit the candles around the sigil and walked towards Ana with a knife and the box of matches.

Ana covered the devil's trap with the rug. "What's next?"

"I'm pretty sure this bastard won't show for me." He handed her the items. "You need to add a few drops of your blood, read the incantation, and ignite the ingredients."

Ana made a cut into her hand and after a few drops of blood fell, bound it with a rag. She made it through the Latin and the flame jumped higher than she thought it would before dying down. It was silent for a long moment. "Is there anything else?"

"We just wait now." Patrick placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and reached towards his shotgun with the other.

A few, short moments later a man appeared in front of Ana. He looked around for a moment before shrugging. "You're… not who I was expecting. Now tell me, where are Moose and Squirrel?"

"Moose and Squirrel?" Ana furrowed your brows in confusion.

"Yes. Sam and Dean Winchester. You can't fool me love. I know when I've been summoned by a Winchester." The man circled the table until he stepped on top of the rug Ana had placed earlier.

Ana swallowed. "They're not here. Just little old me." She held her cut hand up as proof.

"Ah. Caller ID must've malfunctioned. Sorry dear, but I'm not personally doing deals at the moment. But I'll send someone else right up." He snapped his fingers and furrowed his brow in frustration as nothing happened. He nudged the edge of the rug to reveal the edges of the devil's trap. "Of course. Well that was sloppy of me. Be a good sport and break the trap Kitten."

"Not a chance Crowley." Patrick spoke up from behind Ana.

"You look like you've been in the game a while. Sorry, I haven't had the pleasure…" Crowley trailed off and waited for Patrick's name.

"Oh no. This is between you and her." Patrick squeezed Ana's shoulder.

"Look. Kitten here looks pretty new at this—which is why you're helping her. But we both know how this ends. I break free, lots of broken furniture, I kill you just slow enough that you get to watch her die… Unless you free me this instant!" Crowley remained calm through his speech but shouted the last part.

"The word is that you have access to Sam and Dean." Ana spoke to distract Crowley from Patrick.

"Oh yes. We're regular bffs. You'll have to ask them about our slumber parties." He quipped before squinting at Ana. "Do I know you?"

"No." She paused. "But you know my brothers." Ana kept her tone even and level as she tossed the bloody rag to Crowley.

Crowley briefly smelled it as if it were a fine wine. "Ah… very similar indeed. Given Mary's… untimely first demise, you must be John Winchester's daughter." He smiled. "A half-sister… my, I love a good soap opera. Tell me, how did the big brothers react?"

Ana blushed and looked down remembering her phone call with Dean.

"Well? I think it's quite odd they're not here." Crowley smirked. "Tell me love, what is it that you want? Daddy Winchester? Because that could be arranged…"

Ana looked up suddenly. The thought made her pause. She could really meet her biological Dad…? Ana shook her head. "No. I'm not here to make a deal with you."

"Then tell me love. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOODY SUMMON ME!?" Crowley was losing patience.

"I want you to take me to them." Ana stated. There was no point in hiding the truth.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Crowley answered. "The only thing worse than three Winchesters is four. What do I get out of this?"

"Wait. Three?" Ana stood confused. There was just Sam and Dean.

"There was this whole affair with God last year. The sun did some crazy things. You may have noticed. But that's not important right now." Crowley waived a hand.

Ana remembered what Patrick had told her. "I'm sure, if you take me to them, that they would be grateful enough to perhaps owe you a favor." Ana swallowed. "I would owe you a favor as well."

Crowley laughed. "I would, but there are a few flaws with that. Firstly, you won't trade your soul. You have nothing to give me. I'm not interested in your favors Kitten—nothing personal. Secondly, Winchesters and their favors, promises… I've been burnt by your brothers before and I'm not interested in a repeat. And thirdly, more players on team Winchester? No thank you. My odds are low enough as is." He waived a hand and turned his back. "Pass. Now let me out before things get messy, dear."

"How do I know you won't kill us or send demons after us?" Ana arched an eyebrow remembering his earlier threat.

"Call it a professional courtesy. No harm, no foul." Crowley stretched his hand out.

"And this is your word?" Ana questioned him.

"It is as binding as any contract." Crowley smiled as she reached towards him and shook his hand. "Right, now if you could just…" He gestured towards the floorboards.

Ana took the knife and scratched the paint. "Nice to meet you, Kitten." She looked up but Crowley had already vanished.

Patrick broke the silence. "That could've gone… worse." He shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Ana looked up at him with the same expression Vicky and Tara once did.

Patrick let out a long sigh. "Tara gave you to Vicky to protect you from all of this." He ran a hand over his balding head. "But Tara and Vicky aren't here anymore. And it seems like now, no matter what you do, all this is going to catch up with you. You're gonna need to know how to protect yourself Ana. Winchesters have a reputation of finding trouble."

Ana bit her lip. "I took some self-defense courses during college."

"That's a good first step, but I'm afraid that's not good enough. You need to learn warding, lore, and you need some practice with weapons I'd bet."

"You have a point Patrick." Ana walked towards him. "Tell me what to do."

"First, you're going to run into town for me. My spell ingredients are low if I'm going to be teaching you and warding for two." He sat down and began to write a list. "I've put the address on here. The place is a few miles up the road and into town." Patrick handed her the paper and some bills. "The place closes around dark, so you'd best hurry."

"Sure thing." Ana grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

MEANWHILE:

Crowley sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. He pondered this new information and what it could mean. More importantly, he pulled out the rag with Ana's blood on it and gazed at it. More than likely, this would prove to be very useful one day indeed. Until then, he would just keep an eye on her.

Castiel sat in the seat next to him. "Hello Crowley."

"And what brings you to happy hour?" Crowley sipped his drink.

"I came to ask if you've discovered the whereabouts of Kelly Kline." Castiel squinted at the bloody rag.

"Sorry Cassie. I haven't the foggiest." He turned his head so that Castiel wouldn't pick up on his omitting that Lucifer was his captive.

Castiel was focused on the rag. "Crowley, are you wounded?" Castiel wasn't sure that he could heal a demon, but after what Crowley did for him in the barn, he would be willing to try.

"What?" Crowley looked confused before he remembered the rag with Ana's blood. "Oh this? It's nothing." Crowley was putting the rag away before Castiel just about snatched it away.

"This is human blood Crowley." Castiel's suspicion was turning into anger as he looked closer. "It resembles the Winchesters… But this blood doesn't belong to Sam or Dean." He looked to Crowley for an explanation.

"Bollocks." Crowley sighed. There was no use in hiding this or lying. Castiel would see through him. "The Winchesters, they have a half-sister."

Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would Sam and Dean not tell me this…?"

"I got the distinct impression the poor girl was having trouble reaching them." Crowley took another sip of his drink. "Perhaps it's better for her this way. I mean, the Winchesters don't have the best track record with half-siblings and friends."

Castiel shot him a dark and threatening look. "How long?"

"Pardon?"

Castiel closed the gap between them. "How long have you known about her?"

Crowley didn't miss the flash of an angel blade beneath Castiel's coat. "Easy there. I just met the girl today."

Castiel kept his stance. "Why do you have her blood?"

"Poor dear cut herself during our tea time. Do I have to bloody spell it out for you Cass? She summoned me with a spell. That just happens to be a lucky souvenir."

Castiel backed away. "I should find her." Castiel left suddenly.

Crowley hurried to place a bill on the bar and pursued Castiel. "Would you just hold your horses?" He briefly wondered how he got sucked into these adventures.

NOT FAR AWAY:

Ana was walking to her car from the store with the items Patrick requested. The owner of the store had given her an odd look before Ana mentioned staying with him. She was even nice enough to keep the store open long enough for Ana to finish the rest of the shopping and pick up a few things not on the list.

It was already dark and she cursed herself for losing track of the time. The once full parking lot had emptied and Ana faced the long walk to her car.

She wasn't sure when she first noticed it, but Ana caught the sound of multiple footsteps behind her. She didn't dare look back and realized that she was being followed after a few yards. Ana fisted her keys as she walked and looked for a nearby place that might be safe to duck into. There was no such luck. Aside from the bar that was too many blocks away, nothing was open. This was one of those towns that closed after sunset.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and prepared to run for the car. Ana would fight if she needed to, but she knew from the sounds of the footsteps that she was outnumbered and stood little chance in a fight. A few more feet… Ana used her thumb to hit the unlock button on her keyfob without releasing her only weapon. She dropped everything and sprinted for the car. Patrick would understand. Things could be replaced.

She heard her pursuers speed up with her. Ana was nearly there, her hand reached towards the door. Then she felt herself get yanked backwards.

The first sound other than her screaming and yelling was laughter. Ana fought the multiple hands that held her. She must've caught one of her attackers with the keys because she heard a male voice cry out and curse. There was also the blood she felt on her hands that she knew wasn't hers. She continued to kick, scream, and fight until she felt something sharp prick her throat.

Ana swallowed and stilled at the edge of the blade. A man with greasy hair and bad breath got in her face. Ana noted the long bloody scratches and gashed in his face. "You know, we were only going to take your stuff and your car." He glanced up and must've been looking at what felt like two other men holding you. "But it seems like this one wants to play." Ana tried to hide her terror. Guys like this would only get off on it more. "What do you say boys?"

There was a cheer from behind her and suddenly Ana was being dragged back towards the alley by the strip mall. Ana knew she didn't want to end up back in that alley. She started to struggle and shout again but the knife pressed harder against her throat as they continued to drag her. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart." Two of the men began groping her as they only had a few more yards to go. She was running out of time. In one last effort, Ana hit the panic button on the keyfob that she still held. Her car sparked to life, chirping and flashing as the alarm went off. One of the men hit her in the face. "Damn it bitch!" The keys were yanked from her hand. "Go take care of that."

One of the men left to turn off her car alarm leaving two to contend with. Unfortunately the man with the knife remained. They had gotten her to the opening of the alley and threw her against the brick wall. Ana was stunned by the impact and only managed to crawl a few feet away before they were upon her again. This time it wasn't just the groping. They were trying to undress her. Panic seized Ana. No. This wasn't going to be a part of her story. She had to stop it. There was a thud from behind the two men. Ana couldn't see the cause but it made one of her attackers turn around.

Since one was missing and another distracted, Ana took her chance to try and escape. She kicked the man with the knife in the face causing blood to instantly pour out of his nose as he fell back. Her mind screamed at her to get up and RUN. She had made it half way to the other side of the alley before searing pain caused her to fall to her knees. He had caught up with her. She pushed down and rolled on to her back. This one wasn't interested in her body anymore. He wanted revenge. He punched her several times before she saw the knife. Ana briefly wondered where the other two were as her vision greyed. She was stabbed once more and began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was his head turning at an odd angle and a pair of glowing red eyes.

END CHAPTER


	5. Arrival

Castiel left the bar with Crowley on his heels. "I do not recall asking for your assistance." He stopped when he reached his car.

"What can I say? In for a penny, in for a pound."

Castiel gave him a quizzical look. "Why are you so interested? What did you two discuss?"

"Oh you know, just talking about boys." Crowley let out an exasperated sigh. "She seemed to have gotten it in her head that I would perhaps take her to the Winchesters. I said no. Which of course answers your first question. Why would I go against my own self-interests—and deliver her to the boys? A shiny new Winchester for them to turn into another hunter? Pass." Crowley didn't mention that he was looking out for her as well. Something about the Winchesters always attracted trouble. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe they were rubbing off on him and he was going soft.

"I am going to find her and I am going to take her to Sam and Dean." Castiel was adamant.

"I understand your intentions. I just question the necessity of bringing Moose and Squirrel into this."

"Listen to me Crowley. You know about this. I know about this. How long do you think it will take until others find out? She has no training, no protection. How long do you think she will last? You didn't kill her or have her killed, how good is she to you dead?"

Crowley thought to himself that this wasn't entirely true. The old man seemed capable of being the Pai Mei to her Beatrix Kiddo. And Crowley fully intended on having her watched. She would be protected.

Castiel continued his speech after a pause. "How long do you think it will take Dean and Sam to kill you if something happens to her and they realize that you knew?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose you may be right. Team flannel isn't particularly forgiving when it comes to family. Count me in."

Castiel held his hand up. "I still didn't ask for your help Crowley. I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't be trying to stop me."

"Well then answer a question for me Cassie. How were you intending on finding the girl with no name and only a bloody rag?" Crowley smirked while Castiel furrowed his brows.

"I could drive back to the bunker. I'm sure there's a spell—"

"Yes. There is a spell." Crowley paced slowly. "You could go back to the batcave—that's about 10 hours from here by the way—and then search the library for a spell with the denim duo. There's another few hours there, maybe a day. Now let's say you have even half of the ingredients, it'll take you half a day to get the rest. Who knows? After you cast the spell she could be right next door. You could get lucky. But then again, she could be on another continent. Let me do the math…" Crowley pretended to count on his fingers while this all sunk in with Castiel. "That's two days if you bother eating, sleeping, and work quickly. And then there's the time it'll take to actually find and retrieve her… I wonder who is going to win this race? Even without the rag, I know where she's hiding because she summoned me. I wouldn't break a sweat. And unless you have a witch on tap willing to help you, I'm thinking that I have this in the bag, so to speak."

Castiel pondered the situation briefly. "Rowena could—"

"Do not call her!" Crowley was becoming angry. He remembered their little chat after Gavin. She wanted revenge and he didn't doubt that she would use this as her chance to take something from the Winchesters as well. "Listen, you may think there's no bad blood. But my mother doesn't forget a slight and she never forgives."

Castiel's shoulders slumped in resignation. "As long as you agree that we take her to Sam and Dean."

Crowley smiled. "I would even wrap her in a bow." He gestured to the car. "Shall we?"

"Wait." Castiel had looked away. He was distracted by something and started walking down the street.

"For the love of—what now?" Crowley followed. After a few moments sound of shouting met his ears. The angel glanced at him briefly. "What? It's not one of mine."

Castiel began running towards the shouting and screaming. He felt his angel blade in his coat and palmed it. A car alarm went off as he reached the parking lot and he saw a man emerge from the alley nearby to disable it. Crowley appeared suddenly beside him and stared into the darkness.

"It's her…" He said softly in a stunned voice.

Castiel was puzzled. "Her?"

"Yes, her! Moose and Squirrel's sister. Let's go!" Crowley appeared by the man that had shut off the car alarm. He was heading back now. Castiel wasn't far behind.

Crowley slammed the man up against the far wall and heard the satisfying sound of his skull cracking on impact. His gaze was drawn down the alley as one of the men looked in his direction. Crowley could see the situation more clearly now.

There were two more attackers on top of her. He felt a surge of pride when he saw long gashes running down the man's face and murmured to himself. "Kitten has claws after all." He watched Ana kick the other man and try for an escape. He had the man frozen in fear as he approached. Crowley relished it and briefly understood the satisfaction in killing monsters. Crowley saw the glimmer of a blade and it drew him out of his fantasy of killing the man slowly. Instead, he snapped the second man's neck quickly when he realized she couldn't outrun her third attacker. He momentarily cursed himself. Their deaths had been too quick and merciful for what they deserved. Crowley could only assume these men had reserved parking spaces in hell. He would see to their torture personally.

By the time Crowley reached the third man, he'd already stabbed Ana twice before he could snap his neck as well. Ana's eyes were glazed and she was covered in blood. "Cass!"

"You didn't have to—" Castiel stopped speaking when Crowley stepped aside and he saw Ana.

"Didn't have to do what now?" Crowley growled. "I did the heavy lifting Feathers. Now I suggest that if you have the juice, you should bloody heal her!"

Castiel dropped to his knees next to her. "I'm not sure how much I can help her." He tossed a set of keys to Crowley. "Get the car." Crowley disappeared and Castiel tried not to pay too much attention to Ana's wheezing or how still she was.

Pressing two fingers to her forehead, he attempted to assess the damage that had been done. The wounds from being stabbed screamed at Castiel. Blood loss was already an issue along with internal damage. This would be the first priority. He didn't have to use his grace to sense that Ana probably had a concussion and had taken a beating as well.

Castiel knew he didn't have enough power to completely heal her as he heard a car squeal to a stop. He lifted Ana like she was nothing while Crowley opened the backseat door. "There's supplies in the trunk." Castiel rested Ana's head on his lap while Crowley searched the trunk before getting into the driver's seat. "My healing powers are… limited at the moment. I believe that I can lessen the damage though."

"Lessen the damage?" Crowley hit the steering wheel. "Looks like we'll be paying the boys a visit."

Castiel tuned out the music and Crowley grumbling in the front seat. Instead he focused on the bloody girl in his lap. He found enough grace to repair the internal damage. She was still bleeding and wheezing, but healing the deeper wounds went a long way to slow her bleeding and help her breathing. It was clear that she would not be waking up anytime soon—which was dangerous with a concussion. Castiel decided to use the remaining grace available to him to heal as much of the head trauma as possible.

He reached awkwardly for the first aid kit and frowned. Bandaging her up in a moving car was going to be ugly. Castiel sanitized the deepest wounds that threatened to become infected and packed them with heavy cotton bandages. There were a few minor cuts that needed stitches and couldn't wait ten hours—although Crowley would probably reach the bunker in seven hours by the way he was driving. Glue wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

Her clothing was still disheveled. Castiel let out a deep sigh of anger and remorse as he began to readjust her clothing as carefully as he could.

Crowley had been watching them in the rearview mirror. "Their deaths… too quick in my opinion. I assure you Castiel, their souls have their own VIP section in hell."

Castiel kept his gaze on Ana and thought for a moment with furrowed brows. "What's her name Crowley? You never told me."

"Funny thing about that Cassie…" Crowley didn't want to admit any lack of knowledge.

"What?" Castiel squinted at the demon.

"The girl summoned me with the help of another hunter. The old guy probably advised her to keep personal details to a minimum."

"So in other words, you don't know her name either."

"Details Feathers… Look at the big picture. You and I taking her to her brothers for what I'm sure will be a very touching family reunion." Crowley barely kept his frustration in check. The situation had spun out of his control.

"I'll… check for ID." Castiel checked her pockets and came up with nothing. Of course, it was probably in the alley or the parking lot. He sighed and ran a hand across his face. "There's nothing."

Crowley pulled out his phone and made a call. "Yes, I'm going to need a cleanup, Delta, Colorado. I've got the bodies of three droogies in an alley." He paused. "Don't ask questions. Just grab the bodies and don't touch anything else." Crowley ended the call and sped up.

Castiel looked up in confusion. "Why are you just removing the bodies? You could erase the crime scene and have someone look for her ID."

"Keep up Feathers. You really want demons to know her name? We are driving to the damned bunker to save the life of a Winchester in the backseat. This should be familiar territory for you. Unless I'm wrong, you were concerned for her safety." He glanced in the rearview mirror. "It's much harder to kill someone that's already dead. Now, we have her car and possessions leading to a very bloody crime scene. Do the math."

"You intend to use this as an opportunity to fake her death."

"Bingo. She was already known to at least one hunter, call it pre-witness protection. If it turns out that she really wants to go back, we spin a kidnapping story. It's Gone Girl, hunter's edition."

"I fail to see the similarities between the Winchester's sister and a woman bent on framing her husband for murder." Castiel squinted at Crowley.

"Never mind Cass, just keep her alive. If both of us drag a dead Winchester girl into the bunker, guess which one of us gets the knife."

"I have no intention of letting her die, Crowley. But my grace has limits." Castiel was already beginning to feel weary.

"What kind of limits?"

Castiel didn't want to explain the complexities of his situation to the King of Hell. Instead he simply replied, "Drive faster."

A few hours later, they were parked in front of the bunker. Crowley opened the door to help Castiel carry Ana but he shrugged him off. "You're sure you've got her?"

Castiel had bags under his eyes and was obviously fighting off exhaustion. "I've used much of my grace to heal her, but I should be fine."

"Have it your way then." Crowley watched the angel disappear into the bunker before vanishing.

Castiel had forgotten how many stairs led down into the bunker. He felt himself growing weaker by the second, maybe he should've taken Crowley's help. "Sam! Dean!" The sun had yet to rise and the Winchesters were most likely still asleep given how dark and empty the space appeared.

Castiel was staggering into the main area as a few lights came on followed by Dean and Sam still in night clothes. "What the hell Cass?" Dean's eyes were wide with shock.

"Please… She needs help." Castiel placed Ana on the nearest table before his legs gave out.

Sam and Dean immediately split up and went into action. Dean knelt down next to Castiel and began checking him for injuries. "What happened Cass?" His voice was full of focus and concern as he wiped away blood.

Castiel blinked at him for a moment, he was fighting the losing battle against unconsciousness. "It's not my blood, Dean." His gaze traveled to the table. "It's hers, I was using my grace to keep her alive… help her…" His voice was weary but still full of urgency.

Dean turned his head quickly to Ana before turning his attention back to Castiel. "Ok, I promise we'll fix her. You did well Cass. We'll take it from here. Let's get you to your room." He helped his friend up and cast a look at Sam. "I'll bring back the first aid kit. Stay with her." Castiel passed out just outside of his room. Dean set him on the bed, satisfied that he would be alright for the time being. Grabbing the first aid kit, he ran back to Sam.

"There's a lot of blood." Sam swallowed. "Cass did some bandaging, but it looks bad. He didn't say anything else?"

"No. He was using his grace to keep her alive." Dean really looked at her for the first time and felt an urge to protect this girl. She looked so small and her skin was too pale. "I promised Cass that we'd fix her, Sammy."

They set to work on Ana. Mercifully, Cass had managed to stop all of the major bleeding. The boys cleaned her up and found that she'd mostly need stitches. There was an obvious head injury, but they were relieved when it didn't seem as if she would have a concussion. Sam paused after he cut her shirt away. There were lines on her back and abdomen that faintly glowed blue. "Dean…"

Sam ran his fingers over the area, her skin was smooth and slightly warm. "Stab wounds?"

"Maybe… I know what that glow looks like though."

"Cass said that he was using his grace to keep her alive. Maybe he meant it literally."

"I don't know Sammy. This just raises more questions than answers."


	6. Trust

**Sorry for the late update. Life is crazy.**

Dean watched over Castiel while Sam watched over Ana down the hall. They had more questions than answers and eagerly awaited the moment when Cass or Ana would regain consciousness.

Castiel began to stir the next day. "Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living." Dean smiled and began pouring a glass of water for Cass.

"Thanks Dean. The girl—"

"She's in rough shape but she'll make it." Dean pull a chair closer to the bed as Castiel let out a sigh of relief. "So is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Sam—Sam should hear this too." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just sit tight, I'll go grab him." Dean left and returned with Sam a couple minutes later.

"Hey Cass, you're looking a little better." Sam smiled as he leaned against the wall and Dean sat next to Castiel. "The girl you brought in is going to make it."

"I am relieved that she's going to recover." Castiel turned his head slowly towards the brothers.

"Listen, Cass, when we were patching her up a couple of her wounds… they were glowing blue." Sam shifted against the wall.

"Any ideas about that." Dean focused his gaze on Castiel.

"As you know, I can no longer transport myself long distances instantly. My healing powers are limited to regeneration. We were in Colorado and taking her to a hospital wasn't an option. In order to keep her alive, I gave her part of my grace. The grace within her should help with the worst of her physical wounds. Unfortunately, my grace is not unlimited and it's not something that I can regain quickly. This the most likely explanation for my present state."

"Wait. Why couldn't you take her to a hospital?" Sam looked puzzled.

"She is in a significant amount of danger, Crowley and I thought it would be best to bring her here. He is currently attempting to fake her death."

"What kind of danger is she in Cass? If Crowley's involved…" Dean trailed off.

Castiel lifted his gaze to Sam and then Dean. "Do you remember your half-brother, Adam?"

Sam and Dean looked away. Adam was a topic they never discussed. They both felt that they had failed him as brothers and there was nothing that they could do to fix the situation. There was an awkward silence before Dean replied first. "Yeah… We remember Adam."

"She is your half-sister."

The room filled with a heavy silence that hung in the air. Sam and Dean's posture straightened.

"Cass… How do you know this?" Sam walked over with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I can sense it in her blood. It is similar to your blood. Crowley also indicated to me that she summoned him with the purpose of finding both of you."

There was no way Castiel would lie about this. Dean's blood ran cold as the reality of the situation washed over him. He answered the phone, he could've prevented this if he'd only just listened instead of… Dean stood and began pacing the room.

"Dean…? What is it?" Sam stepped towards his brother and jumped back when Dean kicked a chair across the room. "Woah! Dean, talk to me!"

"Dad's phone." Dean swallowed. "I answered it. I-I was drunk Sammy. I said some pretty mean shit and hung up on her." He ran a hand through his hair. "She was trying to reach out to us _days_ _ago_. I just turned her away like she was nothing."

"You couldn't have known, Dean." Castiel attempted to be reassuring.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Sam interrupted. "Is there anything else you can tell us about her?"

"Crowley said she was with another hunter when he was summoned, but we found her alone. She was attacked by three men—they're dead now." Castiel paused. "She was beaten and stabbed. They had started to remove her clothing…"

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. "Son of a bitch…" Dean was breathless and ran a hand over his face. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all I know."

"Sam, keep watching her. I'm going to call Crowley." Dean turned and left the room. He was determined to make this right, but he needed more information first.

Sam left to go after Dean and Castiel let exhaustion sweep over him once more.

MORGANA

The first thing that registered when Ana awoke was pain consuming her from head to toe. In some areas it was just a dull ache, but in others it was sharp and excruciating. She willed herself to open her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a dimly lit room that she did not recognize. _How did I get here?_ As soon as she had the thought, memories assaulted her like a flash flood. The men following her, getting dragged to the alley, their hands all over, the beating, getting stabbed, and finally the red glowing eyes.

The haze of waking up was dissolved by fear and panic. Ana was no longer wearing her own clothes, she only had on a large, button down, flannel shirt and a pair of sweat pants that were a few sizes too large for her. She was in a strange room with no windows and she could her the low tones of men talking nearby. Ana had no idea when they would be back or what would happen to her. If she was getting out, it would be now while they thought she was unconscious and their guard was down.

She limped towards the door went right, away from the voices and hopefully towards freedom. The first two doors she tried were locked. The third opened into a bedroom with the same layout as the one that she'd woken up in. This one was well lived in though. Papers were scattered all over, the bed was unmade, and more importantly, there was a gun on the dresser next to a knife.

Ana rolled up the top of the sweat pants and tucked the knife in there. She turned to leave and accidentally knocked her shin against a low table. She stifled a scream and looked down at the offending piece of furniture. What she saw sent her stumbling backwards and knocking into a chair.

There were pictures of John Winchester, lots of them. Next to the pictures was an opened journal that clearly contained what looked like information a hunter would use—if Patrick's book was anything to go by. "What the hell…?"

Moments later, there were footsteps in the hallway headed towards her. Shit, she'd made too much noise. Ana pulled out the stolen gun and aimed towards the doorway. Her hand trembled with the weight of it. She'd never held a real gun before, the concept seemed simple enough. Figure out how to turn off the safety, point, and shoot.

A large figure appeared in the doorway and she pulled the trigger. The shot went wide and high of her target hitting the wall instead.

"Woah—" Sam held his hands up and jumped back.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Ok…" Sam swallowed. "Listen, just put the gun down."

"Like hell! Show me the way out of here."

"Sam!" Dean came running up behind Sam and stopped short when he saw the gun. Ana panicked and leveled the gun at Dean.

"Did you sick fucks decide to take me home to play with?" Memories of the alley combined with the haze and confusion.

Sam and Dean sucked in a breath. Dean held out his hand and stepped in front of Sam. "No. Listen, we didn't attack you… we helped patch you up. You're safe. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"If you didn't attack me, then who the hell are you?"

They spared a glance at each other before Sam answered. "We don't know all the details, but we're your brothers. I'm Sam and this is Dean."

Ana faltered for a moment. "How do I know you're not lying… or demons?"

"You're just going to have to tru—" Dean cut Sam off.

"Actually… I'm going to pull out my phone ok?" Dean waited for Ana to nod. "Now, you summoned Crowley right?" Ana nodded again. "Will you believe us if I can get him to confirm what we just told you?" Ana considered this for a moment and nodded again.

"Great." Dean dialed Crowley's number and prayed that he'd pick up.

 _"Squirell."_

"Crowley, I've got a girl ready to shoot me if you don't show up right now."

Crowley appeared in the corner. "Ah, a formal invitation… it's a dream come true really. Nice to see you again Kitten. I would've brought you in with Castiel, but the chances of me entering uninvited and leaving unscathed are not good. Beside, there's the business of setting up those droogies in their own private suites downstairs darling." Crowley's eyes flashed red.

Ana gasped in shock and lowered the gun before dropping it completely. "You…"

Dean rushed for the gun as Ana walked towards Crowley. All of her focus was on him now. "You were there… You saved me didn't you?"

"Just a couple of broken necks, easier than snapping my fingers. It's nothing really." Crowley looked towards Dean. "Not that I'm questioning your judgement, but what's got you ready to put a bullet in these two?"

"She said she'd believe we were who we said we were if you confirmed it." Sam stepped forward and Ana moved behind Crowley.

"Kitten, meet Moose and Squirrel. They're my best frenemies and your half-brothers." Crowley held his hands out. "Is everybody happy now?"

Ana looked up at Crowley and walked towards her brothers. "Sam and Dean…?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and stood next to his brother.

"I called about a week ago…" Her gaze hardened as she turned accusingly to Dean. "You're Dean, you answered John's phone."

Dean looked away and faced her again. That phone call was not one of his better moments. "Yeah, I did." He wasn't expecting her to slap him.

"I called—I called looking for my biological father. I was only looking for my family." Angry tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You _laughed_ at me. You accused me of lying and running a con. You hung up on me before you could even hear what I had to say."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Do not stand there and tell me you're sorry." Ana was staring Dean down.

"Just take it easy. Let's start slow, what's your name?" Sam drew her attention away from Dean. Sam knew this kind of guilt would send Dean into a spiral of self-loathing.

Ana let out a sigh. "My name is Morgana Lustig."

Sam blew out a breath in relief. "Great. Morgana—"

"Ana." Ana corrected Sam. "If you want to be my brother, call me Ana."

"Ana. Where's your family—your other family I mean?"

"I found that my family wasn't my biological family. The adoption wasn't legal. Jack, my br—he knew. Our parents died in a car accident about a year ago. Jack took advantage of the wording of their will to cut me out completely. He was all I had left." Ana's shoulders slumped.

"Sounds like a great guy." Dean couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts and turned away when Ana shot him another glare.

"Anyway, I started following leads until I met this hunter named Patrick. It turns out he raised my mom and this lady named Tara. Mom stopped hunting, but according to him Tara got obsessed with demons. I tracked Tara down to a pawn shop, but she's been dead for a while. She left a note for me to find with John's photo and contact information. After I called, I had Patrick help me summon Crowley."

"Sorry that we couldn't come to terms Ana. Business, you understand." Ana didn't reply to Crowley and continued filling in Sam.

"After Crowley left, Patrick agreed to train me. He sent me into town for some things and then…" Ana trailed off before explaining the rest. "Can I borrow your phone? Patrick is probably worried about me."

Dean reached for his phone until Crowley spoke. "Sorry love. That's not a good idea just yet."

"Why?" Suspicion clawed at the back of her neck.

"I'm sure you know that the name Winchester is infamous. People that get close to these boys have a habit of getting killed. So… I've used this opportunity to fake your death. Clean slate, you're welcome."

"You WHAT?!" Ana spun on her heels.

"And how many of those people did you kill, Crowley?" Dean shot Crowley a dangerous look.

"Details, Dean. This has all been… interesting… Don't want to overstay my welcome, I'll be in touch." Crowley suddenly vanished.

"Crowley!" Ana reached towards him in vain.

"It's best to let him go Ana. He'll turn up again sooner or later. I promise we'll get this sorted out." Sam gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm guessing you're running off of adrenaline. You're going to need to rest soon, we should get you back to your room."

If Ana was honest with herself, she felt herself growing wearier by the second. "Wait, my room?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. It's your room now—only if you want it though. Even if you weren't our sister, this place is a bunker. A secret society known as the Men of Letters built it. Dean and I found it, we're legacies. It's a little complicated, but you're a legacy too. I can explain it later."

Ana nodded and followed Sam into the hall.

"That was Dean's room. Your room is back this way. Cass's room is next to your room and I'm not far away if you need anything." Sam was doing his best to be reassuring.

"Cass?" Ana stopped in her doorway and looked puzzled.

"I guess you don't remember. Castiel is an angel, he… It's probably better if he tells you. But he carried you in here, he's one of the good guys. He's been pretty exhausted since he got here, but he's pretty worried about you. If you want, I could send him in to talk to you." Sam waited patiently for Ana's response. It was a lot to take in and he didn't want to push her.

"If he's up to it, sure." Ana slowly sat on the bed as Sam excused himself and tried to let everything sink in. She'd finally found her brothers. Sam seemed alright—for the hour that she'd known him at least. Dean… Ana was finding it hard to look past her anger towards him. True, some of it was because of what happened between her and Jack and she knew it wasn't his fault. But damn it Dean's words had hurt. Ana had promised herself that she'd never let family hurt her again…

A knock at the door startled Ana and interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sorry, if this is a bad time…" A man wearing a tan trench coat was standing at her door.

"Are you Castiel? Or is it Cass?"

"I am Castiel. Cass is acceptable too, whichever you prefer."

"I'm Ana, come on in." Ana waited for Castiel to sit down. Ana wondered who looked to be the most sleep deprived between them. "Sam said you helped me. Thank you."

"I protect the Winchesters. That includes you now Ana. I'm glad Crowley and I got to you when we did. How are you feeling?" Castiel turned his head in curiosity.

"Showing up a few minutes earlier would've been nice." Ana laughed to herself. "Sorry, I know you probably saved my life. I'm sore mostly. I think they gave me something for pain, but there's only so much pill can do I guess." She shrugged.

"No. You're right. If I had been there earlier I could've prevented the attack. I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you." Castiel frowned.

"Cass… I don't blame you for that. I'm sure you did everything you could. I think I was unconscious, what happened after…" Ana wasn't ready to put words to her pain, not yet.

"You were seriously injured. My healing powers are limited, so I cut out some of my grace in order to heal your more serious wounds. You would have died quickly without it." His eyes were full of sadness.

"So you saved my life by cutting out a piece of yourself? That sounds… painful." She looked at Cass with concern.

Castiel ignored her comment. He'd learned enough about deflection from Sam and Dean. "But, I have never left such a large amount of grace in a human before. There may be side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Sam and Dean have reported to me that some of the wounds I've healed were glowing blue. That is an indicator that my grace is still inside of you. Most likely, it's nothing and it will fade over time."

"What about you?" Ana decided she would be fine. She didn't know anything about angels or grace really. Her gaze was full of worry and concern.

"Grace can be regenerated slowly over time. I should be alright, thank you for your concern. You should continue resting." Castiel rubbed Ana's arm reassuringly and got up to leave.

Ana grabbed onto his sleeve without thinking.

"Yes?"

"Could you… Would you stay?" Ana bit her lip nervously. "I'm not sure how I feel about Sam and Dean just yet. Everything's a little—"

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah." Ana let out a sigh. "I trust you Castiel." She tried to avoid saying she didn't quite trust Sam or Dean yet.

"I will stay and watch over you." Castiel settled back into the chair. "Now get some sleep."

 **Let me know what you think, reviews are love.**


End file.
